


Why do you like me?

by namgison



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Self-Doubt, cute boyfriend Hakyeon, neo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namgison/pseuds/namgison
Summary: "You are my life..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes it is just a quick drabble of me letting out feelings in the form of Neo and it turned out.. Okay?? Kind of?? Let me know what you think and of course feel free to point out anything that I can improve on

Why do you like me?

 

These words spin around his head like a typhoon,

wrap around his heart like a snake.

 

Keep me up at night, 

 

He tosses and turns,

a torment of thoughts preventing sleep

yet again.

 

Why do you like me?

 

It's the question he wants to ask Hakyeon everyday.

Everytime they talk,

everytime they hold hands,

everytime they kiss.

 

Why do you like me?

 

"I love you, Taekwoon."

 

Why

 

"I will never leave you.."

 

why..

 

"Be here forever..  
always"

 

why

why do you like me?

 

The question Taekwoon cannot bring himself to ask.

Everytime they are apart thoughts slither in

and attack.

 

Maybe I should leave him.

Maybe he's just putting on an act.

I can't really be that special to him.

I'm not that special to anyone.

 

Tear stained pillows under the moon

hidden by a small smile and the sun.

 

When they are together

nothing matters.

They click.

Like soulmates should.

That tingling feeling lingers in his heart,

but together Hakyeon blocks out all insequrities.

 

But is it real?

 

Because why?

 

Why me?

 

 

"Why do you like me?"

 

The words must have slipped out 

because the look on Hakyeon's face is one Taekwoon tends not to see often.

He is surprised,

shocked,

is he hurt?

angry?

Taekwoon definitely messed it up this time.

Of course Hakyeon can't answer that,

why would he,

If Taekwoon can't see the reason,

why should Hakyeon?

 

"You are my life..

 

a burning flame that draws me closer and keeps me warm.

There's something in your eyes,

your smile,

your laugh,

the way you speak,

the way you move,

the way you get shy when I compliment you,

the way you hide your face when you are embarrased.

There is something in who you are,

even when you're just standing there,

when you say nothing,

when you say everything you need,

when you are fast asleep and at peace.

When you are nothing, you are my everything.

Something about you just draws me in,

and I can't explain it,

but it is there.

Something draws me closer to you,

and aches when we are apart.

I need you to feel whole.

So yeah.. 

I like you Taekwoon.

I can't fully explain why,

but everything about you makes me love you that much more."

 

A gentle smile spreads on Hakyeon's lips as he pulls Taekwoon into his arms,

feeling his body heave with the tears,

he presses his lips against the nape of Taekwoon's neck.

 

"I love you.."

 

It is barely a whisper but Hakyeon hears it.

He always hears it.

 

"I know.."


End file.
